


k a g u m

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [27]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Im having some lack of motivations, M/M, and lack of confidence, dunno, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Brendon can't do it properly. And Ryan has to help him. {#Octoberabble [Day 27 - Creepy]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own Panic! At The Disco and Ryan Ross. They are owned by millions fans. So, I couldn't acknowledge them for myself.
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 27 - Creepy]}

  


_“You don’t do it right!”_

_“What? I’m doing it exactly like you’ve told.”_

_“For God sake, give me the palette, Bee.”_

_“What—“_

_“Face me, you idiot.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“You said, you don’t want to face-paint me.”_

_“It seems that I have to, because you’ve got totally minus for this art.”_

_“Nah, I’m fine with great musical skills.”_

_“Stop bragging yourself.”_

_“I’m not.”_

_“Shh. Shut up. Now, I’m gonna apply some paint over your cheek. Stay still.”_

_“Is that—“_

_“Include speaking and smiling and grinning.”_

Brendon let out a heavy sigh and muttered an unclear version of ‘whatever you want, sir’. Ryan cracked a little smile and started taking a good looking on his mate. He examined the construction of Brendon’s face before applying his colors. And then he took his palette and brushed a daub of black over Brendon’s cheek bone. Smoothly, creating a motif to match his themed face-paint. Classical Halloween Circus.

 

_“I’m clearly doing it better than you.”_

_“I look creepy and fantastic at the same time.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Great. I’m impressed.”_

_“Oh, shut up.”_

_“I mean it, man.”_

_“Right, whatever.”_

_“You d—“_

_“Eh!”_

_“What?”_

_“Stay still, Bee. I have to clear off the mess you made here.”_

_“What mess—“_

And before Brendon could move, Ryan grabbed his face and roughly wiped a huge splatter of black ink on Brendon’s neck. Ryan had no idea, how could it was there. At his instructions, there were no mentions about: _apply the black ink as much as possible, so that you can look like a walking burnt zombie._ And they were supposed to do a circus theme and there was no half-dead involved.

            _Really, Brendon was a huge idiot._ Ryan thought as he felt Brendon’s skin under the piece of tatter on his hand. His skin was too smooth. He had no idea that Brendon had a tiny birthmark on his long neck.

            _Cute._ And so unnoticeable. How Ryan could not see it for ages? Practically, all of this time, Brendon had shoved his neck over Ryan’s face, at any chance.

 

_“Have you done there, Sir?”_

Ryan dropped his tatter. Awkwardly bent over to take it back. He caught Brendon cracked a sly grin. Ryan felt his face got warmer.

 

_“Admiring my neck is not illegal, you know.”_

_“Shut up, Bee.”_

And then Brendon produced a loud laugh.

            Swear to God, this would be the last time Ryan face-painted Brendon. Not anymore. Never again.

 

 

 

 

**fin**

 

 **kagum** adj.

 **** _(bahasa Indonesia)_ amazed; amused; awe-stricken; impressed

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. i dont know what happens with myself. and yes, this ideas just kinda popped in my head and im too damn lazy to fix it if there's any errors.


End file.
